Trapper
Info Trapper was diagnosed with autogynephilia as a child, but his redneck parents weren't capable of handling this development, so instead of seeking professional medical help for this well-known and often lethal mental illness, they disowned him at 16 when he started mutilating himself, wearing anime clothes, and posting pictures of his dick on 4chan's camwhore boards. Being destitute and homeless, he was soon after scouted by a notorious meth-addicted pedophile who owned e-sports teams and liked to offer children the chance at stardom if they'd just let him suck their toes. Having no other financial prospects, since all he did was play League of Legends all day, Trapper agreed, and as part of their deal, they quickly flew to a sketchy clinic in Thailand and paid thousands of dollars in cash under-the-table to have his penis turned inside-out and stitched to a weeping laceration dug out between his legs. Eventually, after that child molestor got outed, and the "fame for child sex change operations" racket got exposed, you'd think Trapper would have gotten professional medical help, but no; instead, he was embraced by other mentally ill people online, who indulged his fantasies of, and I quote, "becoming an anime cow girl. Moo moo moo!" This directly precipitated a few more years of flying back and forth to Thailand to shell out more Twitch stream donation money in exchange for more breast augmentations and silicone ass implants, but as the debilitating pain caused by mutilating his body became too much to bear, he went ahead and got two sets of ribs taken out to accentuate his faux breasts and had his clavicles butchered to make his shoulders slimmer, because that's the kind of sensible decisions a person makes when they're suffering from a life-threatening disease. He committed suicide shortly after Christmas 2019, following a disastrous conversation with his dying grandmother wherein she refused to give him any more handouts which he'd just use to fuel his own agonizing death... but the details of his untimely end were deliberately purged, censored, and denied by the very same communities which claimed to have his best interests at heart as he suffered all those years, since it would be very inconvenient for them if anybody tried to hold them accountable for celebrating a young man's violent road to an early grave - even as he himself posted publically his regrets at having lost his ability to speak properly due to a botched surgery paralyzing one of his vocal chords, and that he missed "having functional genitals." If you attempt to play the Serengaard map, you will no doubt encounter dozens of the exact same Trapper build, utilizing her multiple persistent traps to automatically farm each of the four lanes and amass hundreds of thousands of mithril shards per hour very easily. You might also mistakenly believe that she has no other builds, because you don't often see her being played in other maps, but in fact all of her runes scale very well and she has multiple viable builds, focusing on any one of her different aspects. Her Backstab spell is more than capable of dispatching bosses in a single hit, and her autoattack builds are no slouch either! While she does have great build versatility and very high damage potential, she has no defensive properties other than invisibility, and it's very difficult or just outright impossible to make her function as anything other than a glass cannon. Note that, because of the way Neutral Creep AI in Dota 2 works, enemies in Roshpit Champions can't target you for autoattacks or single-target spells when you're invisible, but they still know your hero's coordinates and they can aim and cast ground-targeted spells at your position. If you're talking to some guy in the RPC Discord named Deckard Cain and he tells you something like "you might be invisible but monsters can still smell you," be sure to laugh at that joke! He'll probably also tell you that this will stop happening if you're both invisible ''and ''Spell Immune, and that's completely true! Skills |table2= |table3= |table4= }} |table2= |table3= |table4= }} |table2= }} Runes Glyphs